


Forkfuls

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Cohabitation, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have I ever told you that you’re my favorite person?” Kurt’s already scrambling until he’s sitting closer, legs folded under him and knees pressed against Blaine’s thigh. Blaine laughs again, the sound silent but his shoulders shaking, and cups Kurt’s cheek so he can kiss him.</p><p>“I’m glad I’m your favorite person.” He pops another kiss against Kurt’s lips. “I should bring you cake more often.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forkfuls

**From Kurt:**    
Is it the weekend yet?

It’s Friday, so it’s  _nearly_  the weekend, but they both still have a few hours of commitments before they get there. It hasn’t been too bad of a week for Blaine, but he knows that, for Kurt, it’s been the longest week he’s had in awhile. He’s come home every night with a forced smile on his face, his shoulders slumped as if he was carrying the weight of the world with him.

Blaine’s glad this week is over, for Kurt’s sake.

 **To Kurt:**    
You have approximately four hours left.   
Bad day?

 **From Kurt:**    
Understatement.

 **To Kurt:**    
:C

 **From Kurt:**    
What is that face?

 **To Kurt:**    
That is my super sad face.   
Because I am super sad.

 **From Kurt:**    
You’re ridiculous.   
<3   
I can’t wait to see you.

 **To Kurt:**    
I can’t wait to see you, too.   
<3

If Kurt texts back, Blaine will have to wait to read it. He gets shit reception once he’s down in the station.

*

When he gets home, unlocking the apartment door as quietly as he possibly can, the apartment is nearly silent. Blaine knows that Kurt has certain ways of dealing with his stress—when things get too hectic, when Kurt looks seconds away from breaking, he has ways to unwind. 

Sometimes, he cleans the entire apartment, going as far to reorganize the DVD and book shelves. Once, he’d rearranged their entire living room, before deciding he hated it and switching it back.

Sometimes, he exercises. He goes running, or takes a spinning class, or Blaine will come home and see him in the middle of the pilates workout DVD he keeps in a drawer because he hates it so much (“That’s not a workout DVD, that’s forty minutes of _torture_.”).

But sometimes, it’s quiet like this. When it’s quiet like this, Blaine knows that Kurt is face down on the bed. He knows that soft noise he hears, like wind chimes, is the special playlist Kurt has on his iPod that he likes to use when he does yoga.

Lucky for Kurt, Blaine has his own remedies for his boyfriend’s bad days.

“Knock knock,” he says softly, pushing the bedroom door open. Kurt’s already stripped down to sweats. A  _really_  bad day, then.

“You’re home,” Kurt moans pitifully into the duvet, and Blaine smiles softly. He toes out of his shoes, lining them up carefully under the foot of the bed before he balances on the edge. He sets his palm on the small of Kurt’s back, just touching for a moment, before he slips it under the baggy fabric to rub circles into Kurt’s skin. Kurt pushes into it like a cat.

“Want to talk about it?” Blaine asks, still keeping his voice low.

“You should quit your job,” Kurt replies, instead of actually answering. Blaine’s eyebrows raise, but he stays quiet, just listening as he massages the base of Kurt’s spine. “And I can just pay you to rub my back.”

“That’s called a masseuse, baby.” Blaine chuckles, wishing that Kurt’s back was bare so he could pepper it with kisses. He certainly wouldn’t mind getting paid to touch Kurt, but he happily does it free of charge. Kurt finally turns his face out of the bedding to give him a glare. But it fades, as soon as he sees the cardboard box sitting on the bed beside Blaine.

“Have I ever told you that you’re my favorite person?” Kurt’s already scrambling until he’s sitting closer, legs folded under him and knees pressed against Blaine’s thigh. Blaine laughs again, the sound silent but his shoulders shaking, and cups Kurt’s cheek so he can kiss him.

“I’m glad I’m your favorite person.” He pops another kiss against Kurt’s lips. “I should bring you cake more often.”

“Not just cake,  _cheesecake_.” Kurt’s smile grows, practically beaming. “And not just any cheesecake, but my  _favorite_.” Blaine can feel Kurt inching closer, and almost scoops him into his lap. He kisses Kurt, just one more time, and then stands up.

“I’ll get us forks. And water.” Blaine runs his fingers through the side of Kurt’s hair, with the same sense of satisfaction knowing that it’s something only  _he’s_  allowed, and then heads out to the kitchen.

When he comes back, Kurt is propped against the headboard, legs folded and the box of cheesecake open in front of him. Blaine can see a dent where he dug at it with his fingers, but doesn’t call him on it. In fact, he wishes Kurt had waited, so he could have watched him suck the confection from his fingertip.

“Did cheesecake win over the music?” Blaine asks, settling down on the bed beside Kurt. The tinkling, yoga music has changed to something sweeter, still turned down so low that Blaine can hardly pick out the melody, much less any words.

“Cheesecake wins out over everything.” Kurt pauses, contemplative, and then smiles softly. “Except you.”

Blaine can feel how big his smile gets, and he ducks his head a bit. It shouldn’t make him feel the way it does, but Blaine would be lying if he didn’t admit that it feels good to hear. So he flicks his eyes towards Kurt, and then grabs his legs, pulling Kurt nearly into his lap.

“Blaine!” Kurt laughs, but his arms wrap around Blaine’s neck. “I thought we were eating cheesecake.”

“We are.” Blaine holds up the forks. “See, look.” He drops the second fork down in the box, and then scoops a bite of cheesecake up, holding it in front of Kurt’s mouth.

“You are not feeding me.” Kurt giggles, though.

“Oh, I think I am.” Blaine brings the fork closer, pushing it up against Kurt’s lips, and he happens to laugh and Blaine gets it in. “Point.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Kurt mumbles around the bite, but then closes his eyes, moaning around the bite. By the time he opens his eyes, Blaine has another forkful waiting for him. “What about you?” This time, Kurt willingly wraps his lips around the bite, smiling blissfully.

“Oh, I’d much rather feed you cheesecake.” It brings a smattering of images to Blaine’s head, some innocent, and some not-so-innocent.

“Can’t really complain.” Kurt’s eyes stay closed as he eats the next bite Blaine offers, and it really shouldn’t be as erotic as it is. Kurt’s not saying it, but Blaine knows that he likes being pampered—it’s why he gives himself facials every now and again, or has that fancy collection of bath salts under the sink in the bathroom. And Blaine is happy to pamper him.

“But you should have some.” Kurt opens his eyes, and drops one arm from Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine knows it’s coming, before Kurt even has the cheesecake pressed to his lips. “Open.”

And Blaine does, watching the way Kurt’s eyes and nose crinkle with his smile.


End file.
